Once Upon A Time A Jaime and Catie Fairytale?
by Tweaky72178
Summary: A weird little adventure that will land Jaime and Catie in a place they've never been before....a fairytale!!!


Once Upon A Time.A Catie and Jamie Fairytale?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first IaHB fanfic. If it's horrible, don't flame me! I never did anything to you! Anyways, this is very strange and twisted (probably 'cause it's from my mind!). This story is going to put Catie and Jaime into a very strange daydream reality that you would probably never think of them in, but just bare with me! Thanx! Enjoy the story! P.S. I know this is a really long prologue but it's good and all very necessary, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the IaHB gang. They belong to Disney. Yadda, yadda, yadda, and whatever else I supposed to say. Please, if I forgot something, don't sue me!  
  
"Read it again, read it again!" Jamie's younger sister screeched while jumping up and down on her bed. Jamie rolled his eyes as he fell back into the chair he had been occupying for the last hour and a half. "Fine, fine, but this is absolutely the last time tonight!" "YEA!" The small child cheered as she lay back down under her covers. He picked up the well-worn green book of fairy tales off the floor. "Okay, where were we, ah, here it is. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was the most beautiful girl in all the land. She.." When suddenly his sister jumping up and down again interrupted him. "What is it, Callie?" "Did the princess look like Catie?" Jamie smiled at the thought of his best friend Catie as a princess; that would make for an interesting story. "Sure, why not. As I was saying, she was the one girl that all the noblemen wanted to marry. She was not a person to them, she was a trophy to be won, and she hated it." 'Hmm, this really is starting to sound like Catie.' Jamie thought to himself. "One day an evil black knight rode into the kingdom. The people were afraid and not prepared for what happened next." Callie quickly hid under her covers. "I always hate this part." She whimpered from under the blankets, barely audible. Jamie just chuckled and continued on. "Well after three days of plundering the black knight rode away.with THE PRINCESS!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Callie yelled bolting upright. Jaime just rolled his eyes because she did this every time. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Callie meekly murmured an apology. "Well the king didn't know what to do, he was out of his mind with grief. His wife had died a short time ago and now he had lost his daughter, well he wasn't about to stand for it. He held a gathering for all the people in kingdom and announced his plan. He would give his daughter's hand in marriage to anyone who could bring her back. Well, the ignorant noblemen decided this would not be a hard task and they knew they had to have the princess so they gladly accepted the challenge. One by one the defeated men returned to their shame. The king was running out of men in the kingdom as well as hope." "My favorite part!" Callie squealed. Jaime laughed and continued. "One day a young and handsome stable boy approached the king." "The stable boy can be you, Jaime." "Me, the stable boy? Well this is your story. Anyways, as I was saying, "What do you want boy?" The king chuckled. The young man replied, "Well, your majesty, I would like to have the honor of saving your daughter." The king and his knights just laughed at him. "Well, son, you're welcome to try but what makes you think you can do what none of my finest knights could do?" "Well, your majesty, I have incentive enough." And with that the young man rode off to the black knight's castle. A few days later the young man rode back into town with the greatest treasure in all the land. The PRINCESS!" Callie once again jumped out of her bed, this time in delight. "I knew he would save her! It's so romantic!" Jamie gave his giddy sister a sideways glance. "Of course you knew, you've heard this story a hundred times. And that's just tonight!" Callie simply stuck her tongue out at him and lay back down, that dreamy look still in her eye. Jaime simply continued, "The king was simply amazed. He asked the boy, "How did you defeat the black knight and save my daughter? You had no steed, nor amour, nor even weapons! How on earth did you do it, boy?" The boy, his arm still wrapped around the princess, just looked at her and replied, "I fought him with the greatest weapon of all. True Love." And with that he turned to his princess and did the one thing he'd been waiting to do since the moment he met her. He kissed her." Jaime looked over at his little sister who was about to burst with excitement. "And they all lived happily ever after! The End!" Jaime closed the book in response to the silent protests he was receiving from Callie. She made her world famous pout and Jaime used all his remaining strength to resist it. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He walked to the door and turned off the light closing the door as he exited. Once in the hallway he yawned, showing truly how tired he really was for the first time that night. He walked into his room not even bothering with the light. He quickly took off his shirt before falling backwards onto the waiting bed. He closed his eyes, spent by the exhausting adventure the evening had turned out to be. Soon he was fast asleep. And little did he know that the real adventure of the day still lay ahead of him.  
  
So, what do ya think? You like? You want to know what happens? Let me know! I'll continue it if I get a good response from it. 


End file.
